Broken
by Sycocat2
Summary: Ritsuka faces extreme trauma by another man "taking what was not his!". Soubi never leaves his side. Graphic scenes
1. Fragile

This is in no way related to my stories "One without love, no more", "One without love, no more revisited" or any of my other Loveless fanfics, you should check those out though.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

I

**Chapter 1: Fragile**

I

I

I

11:30pm one rainy night, Kio sat on Soubi's couch watching T.V. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably that kid", he thought aloud. Sitting up he called "Sou-chan there's someone at the door, maybe it's your little boy."

The other man was already coming down the hall, hoping it **was **Ritsuka. His sacrifice hadn't responded to his "I love you" text 10 minutes ago, not even with a "liar" reply. There was an ominous feeling in the air, but he sensed no teams nearby. He walked quickly to the door and opened it.

There was Ritsuka as they thought, however not in any condition they would have guessed.

The boy's breathing was short.

His clothes were in tatters.

With skin covered in dirt and blood.

Eyes wide he stared blankly ahead until Soubi's form came into view.

He slowly whispered "Help… me… Sou-", then fell forward. Soubi caught him, lifted him into his arms and rushed inside.

Kio jumped up upon seeing the dismantled child in his friend's arms. "Soubi what-", he stopped mid-sentence Soubi's eyes were pained, there was no time to conceal emotions right now. Clearing the couch, Kio wordlessly directed the other man to lay the child down.

The sight was unbelievable.

Ritsuka had bruises covering his face, feet were bare, pants sliced by what by what appeared to be a razor blade, and shirt torn down the middle, revealing cuts and bruises all over his small body. Dark hair was matted with blood and dirt, and his cat ears were… gone.

Soubi held onto one small blood soaked hand, a mixture of fury and sadness showed in his eyes and his heavy breathing.

Without turning he asked "Kio could you..."

Feeling vomit rising to his throat Kio held it back. He rushed to gather towels, water, and bandages.

As hours passed bringing them into dawn of the next day, the two worked to clean and mend Ritsuka's body. Kio did not touch the boy for fear his friend would kill him at the sight of another person laying their hands on him. Instead he rushed back and forth washing the towels and gathering more from the closet.

They did not speak, but passed blood-stained towels, then finally antiseptic and bandages.

After laying Ritsuka on his bed, and covering him with a quilt, Soubi's mind was filled with rushing thoughts.

_When I find who did this…_

I

I

I

**End of chapter 1**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	2. Unbearable

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless. Observing my Fanfiction, I'd throw in so much more drama and every fan would cry every episode it would be ridiculous.

I

I

I

**Chapter 2: Unbearable**

I

I

I

Kio asked a number of times if Soubi was sure he was alright with him going to class.

Soubi didn't want anyone else around. "No Kio it's alright, I appreciate your help", he said with his mask up.

Kio understood that his friend was in a very tough situation right now and likely didn't want to be bothered by any other business. He'd text Soubi later to see if he needed him to help with anything. Otherwise Kio meant to stay out of the way.

I

Soubi's head dropped and flaxen hair fell over blue eyes. He then placed a hand on his sacrifice's arm.

The touch awoke Ritsuka.

Memories of the night before flashed vividly through his mind in a matter of seconds, and he began to scream.

Soubi quickly removed his hand.

"Ritsuka"

Ritsuka was frightened beyond belief. Again he felt slices across his skin, the breath being knocked out of him, hands grabbing him, touching him, and the **pain**.

All he heard was the dark man's voice, the sound of cloth tearing, harsh breathing, fists coming into contact with his face.

"**Ritsuka**"

_That that's his voice…_

Fog cleared from his eyes as he blinked. The form in front of him was blurred, but soon became clearer.

_That's…_

"Soubi!" he cried, launching into his fighter's arms.

"I'm here Ritsuka" he said, holding his trembling form.

_How could I let this happen to you?..._

Ritsuka was now sobbing hysterically and not breathing evenly. Soubi kissed his forehead, "Ritsuka I'm going to pick you up to go to the kitchen and get you something to drink. Is that alright, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Weakly the boy nodded, coughed harshly, then continued to cry.

Slowly Soubi lifted his light body, and walked to the kitchen. Holding his sacrifice with one arm, he poured water into a glass, and gently lowered Ritsuka to stand.

"Do you need help holding it?"

Ritsuka's hands shook as he reached Soubi grasped the glass and helped him drink. Quickly swallowing the entirely Ritsuka then took in deep gulps of air.

His body still shook, and Soubi did not move more than an inch away.

They slowly walked to the couch, and Ritsuka leaned rather than sat. The pain of his lower half made sitting impossible.

His hand shot to his head, feeling the spot where cat ears used to be.

"I'm sorry Soubi."

That was the last thing his fighter expected to hear. "You have **nothing** to apologize for."

Memories flashed through Ritsuka's mind.

_Yes I do…_

I

I

I

**End of chapter 2**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	3. Tears

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

I

**Chapter 3: Tears**

I

I

I

_If the real Ritsuka comes back, he'll be angry I lost his ears, and Soubi, he wanted… I'm not… for him anymore…_

"Ritsuka, what happened was **not **your fault." Soubi slammed his fist against the side table, the force knocking books and the lamp to the floor.

"It was **my **fault. I vowed to protect you, and didn't prevent this. I have failed you Ritsuka."

Tears streamed down his face, and Ritsuka shook his head, recalling that night.

_In a cold voice the man said "There's no one here to save you now."…_

The memory drew the pain throughout his body to the forefront of his mind. The attacker cut and ripped him open **taking what was not his**.

"I begged him to stop!" Ritsuka said suddenly, hands shaking as he brought them to cover his face. "I screamed and screamed, but he said no one would help me and he just kept punching me. Then I scratched him, and he cut me."

Soubi thought of the slices across his Sacrifice's arms and chest.

"He pushed me and said 'Shut up or I'll kill you!', then he he…", he was sobbing again. "It hurt so much Soubi!"

"I know, come here Ritsuka", he lowered the small body to lie on the couch. With Ritsuka's head on his lap, he held his quivering hand.

"There's nothing to worry about now Ritsuka. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I will never leave your side."

Ritsuka tightly squeezed his larger hand, tears pouring across his face.

I

I

I

The choice between keeping his sacrifice safe in his apartment versus sending him home for a ferocious beating was not as simple as Soubi wished. If he kept Ritsuka here, his mother may call the police to list him as missing, or the school would call his home and she'd find out that way. If he stayed here though, he would never leave Soubi's sight. Ritsuka of course didn't want to worry anyone else or cause trouble.

"I should go to school at least", he said after staying one more night. It was obvious he did not want to leave the safety here, nor did he want to answer to concerns from Yuiko and Shinonomi-sensei, especially when they saw the bruises on his face and likely noticed different manner of walking.

"No." Was the only response Soubi gave to this request.

His mind would not stop racing, devising a plan for how to retaliate against whoever dared touch his young sacrifice.

He **would** find them and what he did to them would be… very painful.

There was also the question: was it another team, or just some perverted man getting his rocks off? He thought back to Ritsuka's account of the attack.

"Ritsuka, what did that _beast_ say to you?"

He caught the boy off guard with that, of course it was on both their minds but… Staring blankly at the floor, he replied "He said 'there's no one here to save you now'."

The final word "now" caused Soubi to believe it was highly likely it was someone from the Seven Moons, what about the knife though? Fighters had no need for such tools. It was likely a ploy to lead Soubi to think it was not them.

He was smarter than that.

Switching thoughts, he asked "Why were you out so late?"

"You **do** blame me?" Ritsuka asked in fear.

Bringing the boy into his arms, "No Ritsuka, don't think that way. I just want to be sure I know everything so that I can help you."

He calmed and answered, "Mom was angry I spilled tea… I was coming to your house to wait until I knew she'd be sleep."

"I see."

While they were on the topic of the brutality, which Soubi wanted to move away from, he remembered. "Come Ritsuka, let's put cream on your wounds"

Reluctantly Ritsuka painfully stood and they went to Soubi's bedroom.

As he undressed Ritsuka was glad it was at least in front of the one person he trusted not a doctor or nurse.

Soubi scooped some antiseptic pain relief cream from a jar. Ritsuka lay on his stomach. Gently his fighter spread the substance first over the thin slices on his back, then very lightly over the brutalized anus. Scooping more cream, his finger went slightly inside.

Unable to hold back tears Ritsuka whispered "Soubi".

_I know my love…_

"It's alright Ritsuka this is me, remember", he said gently removing his finger and pulling up his sacrifice's boxers. He lifted the boy so he did not roll onto his back side.

Putting his clothes back on, in a quiet voice Ritsuka said "Thank you Soubi".

"Of course", Soubi replied, placing a kiss on his head. "Do you need me to stay in here and help you, or should I go make breakfast?"

"It- it's okay, I can manage the rest."

"Call if you need my help" his fighter said as he left the room.

Those words shot a jolt of pain through both of them. If it was as simple as that Ritsuka wouldn't be in this situation.

I

Ritsuka lay sideways on the couch while his fighter made breakfast.

From the kitchen, Soubi could hear soft crying.

_Ritsuka…_

It was a horrible feeling to see his dear sacrifice hurting so much and not be able to do anything for him.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 3**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Vengeance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

I

**Chapter 4: Vengeance**

I

I

I

A week passed and Soubi still would not allow Ritsuka to go home or to school.

Truth be told, Ritsuka did not want to go. The thought of being around people, and of the way his mother would treat him were not occurrences he looked forward to.

During the time he lived in Soubi's apartment, his fighter bought him new clothes. He was also as able to take care of him the way he always wanted to. Though the circumstances were not joyous Soubi still felt better having him here.

Regarding the trauma, he did not press for details. There was time for revenge, and now was not that time. He would find the beast soon. His blood boiled whenever he thought of the man still walking around an alive, but Ritsuka was priority.

His sacrifice startled very easily now, and went into constant fits of sobbing. He would stand with his back against the wall, breath shallow, or begin shaking his head and yelling "no" over and over. It was impossible for Soubi to even conjure the notion of Ritsuka returning to his usual activities.

The blonde walked into his bedroom and was faced with a terrifying scene.

Ritsuka knelt on the floor, arm extended before him, and he was running a knife into his skin.

Not two seconds after entering the room, Soubi knocked the knife out of his hand, and picked up the boy. He ran to the closet and took the few towels that weren't bloody yet. With a stoic gaze, he wrapped a towel around the bleeding arm.

Ritsuka was shaking with silent tears pouring down his face, and violet eyes staring blankly.

Soubi's shirt and arms were now covered in the blood of his sacrifice.

"Ritsuka…"

"It's my fault", the boy stated in a monotone voice.

"No Ritsuka, why can't you see that?"

"You can't see that it **is**. I provoked him- I ran, I screamed, I fought him… I told him to stop or else you'd get him."

As if Soubi could not feel guiltier.

"He he" Ritsuka's eyes grew wide and he explained "He said 'Agatsuma Soubi can't help you'."

_Damnit!_

It **was **someone from the school.

Crying out, Ritsuka slammed a fist against the self-made wound in his arm, causing drops of blood to spray on them both. "What did I do to cause this to happen?! I was supposed to be for- now you won't even want me!"

"Ritsuka that's not true. I love you and will wait until you are ready for us to become fully linked."

"He said no one wants a filthy slut, someone who has opened themselves and lost their ears to another." Hands on his knees, nails dug into his skin as he recollected.

"He smelled like cigars and alcohol, and his boots made a harsh sound… His hair was dark and short… and he had a beard… I wanted to close my eyes but didn't want to _let_him."

"Ritsuka is there anything else you remember about his appearance, or did he have an accent?"

"…No"

"That's alright, don't worry Ritsuka I'll find him."

I

I

I

After a month, Soubi allowed Ritsuka to go back to school, but not home.

During their first day apart, Ritsuka felt uneasy, as expected. Also as expected, he was bombarded by worried questions and rumors. The story he came up with was that he was in the hospital after falling down several flights of stairs. The people he told spread the word, and everyone believed it.

While his sacrifice was in school Soubi found a name, address, and handled business.

That night Ritsuka had an assumption of what his fighter did that day, but did not ask. The man seemed a bit relaxed.

Their dinner was peaceful. After washing up, Soubi helped Ritsuka to bed and kissed his cheek. "I love you, rest well".

Sleep came more easily than it had for twenty nine days.

I

I

I

**END**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
